


100 Days of Darkpilot -- #5: Threesome

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU of my personal canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Poe, Dark Rey, Darkjedipilot, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Rey Needs A Hug, Threesome, Twisted Hurt/Comfort, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, character death is luke skywalker, damereylo, insomniac kylo ren, my brain made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sleep and Kylo Ren never were on friendly terms.





	100 Days of Darkpilot -- #5: Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: First time writing Rey's character that's published to AO3 (not counting tiny Rey). Hope I did all right. Also, yeah, skipping around again, but let's say my brain wouldn't shut up about this. Also very much an AU here where Rey and Ren aren't related.

His nights were the sorts that were used to the pull of the Light and the familiar sensations that came with it. The memories that came with it as well, the sorts of memories that he preferred to block out. The Academy, before the massacre. The Academy during the massacre, for that matter, soaked with rain with bodies lying everywhere. Happier times with his

_no, Ben Solo’s_

family. Worse times with his family. His nights were usually the types that found himself in his quarters communing with his grandfather’s helmet.

He found a strange solace in it. Others would find it odd, but it was as if he were calling on the strength of a man that he knew was his better

_a man of such greatness that he knew he would never ever be as strong as_

calling on the strength to sustain himself no matter what the cost. To be strong. Grandfather, after all, likely never had these weaknesses. He never worried about whether or not what he was doing was just, if he had made the right decision, if, if, if --

If. Always “if”. “If” seemed to be what drove his worse thoughts, these thoughts that drew him to the Light. If I made the right decision. If --

“Kylo.”

Kylo Ren knew that voice. Kira Ren’s voice. He would have recognized the Coruscanti-accented voice of the woman formerly known as Rey Shan anywhere.

“Kira,” he said. “You haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Neither have you.”

It was true. Sleep and Kylo Ren had never been on friendly terms. Of course, Ben Solo had had his sleeping difficulties, but they had never been as bad as Kylo Ren’s now. He usually did what he could to reorient himself after a vivid nightmare that seemed to serve to shove the atrocities he committed in his face. Watching one of his grandfather's speeches usually did the trick. For a moment, Kylo Ren was reminded of who he was supposed to be, as opposed to who he wasn’t.

And Kira, meanwhile...usually, she managed to get to sleep by thinking of an ocean, of the island. Even that, however, had been shaken ever since they had successfully killed Luke Skywalker. The island had been shaken for both of them.

“You dreamed about Plutt, didn’t you?” The dealer had never physically harmed her, but the wretch had managed to hurt her in other ways. Making her feel degraded, worthless. Making her do his dirty work. It still outraged Kylo, thinking of how Plutt could do that to such a wonderful, precious being such as Kira. There had been something about finding her on Jakku at eighteen that had kicked in a long-buried sort of protective instinct, and he had felt a strange sort of kinship with the young scavenger that he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

Kira nodded. “I do,” she said.

“He’s still left his marks on you.”

“I hate him,” she said. “How he treated me -- how he treated so many. Keeping himself rich and the others poor, all on purpose -- ’’

“And he deserves your anger, Kira.”

“I could kill him,” she said.

“When we catch up to him, you can do the honors.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m already planning on it.”

The padding of footsteps. Poe. Apparently, the pilot hadn’t been able to sleep either.

“The both of you all right?” he said.

“We are,” Kira said. “Sleep’s just...difficult.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” said Ren.

Poe. Of the three of them, he was the closest to knowing what it was like to have a normal family, he could guide them. He could put them back together. Both his lovers were broken people, ill-done by accident or on purpose by those who should have protected them. Poe was the most well-adjusted of the trio. Their sad triumvirate, who needed one another in their way. It had been too easy to love Poe. It had been too easy to love Rey -- to love Kira.

“Can’t say I blame you.” Even as they headed back towards the bed that the three of them shared, Poe said, “What do you dream about? Both of you.”

It would be difficult to explain, but Ren could try.

“The Light. It calls to me,” Ren said.

Kira nodded. “I thought that it would get easier after killing Luke,” she said. “I was wrong. Does it ever get easier?”

“It doesn’t. The best we can both do is fight it at every turn.” Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder, a shoulder that still seemed small and birdlike under his hand. Both his loves, small and yet so strong. “The Light is always insidious, always cunning, and always cruel. Fighting it with all we have is vital. It’s our anger that gives us strength, our anger that drives us.”

He was hardly as eloquent as the Supreme Leader, but he liked to think that he had done what he could to instruct Kira. He would have failed as a teacher if he didn't guide his student well, after all.

He settled between them in bed. Poe lay against him, as did Kira.

For the moment, the Light’s call had weakened, and Ren was safe.


End file.
